


Three Damned Good Holidays, and Maybe a Few Awesome Orgasms

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fluff Bingo Bonus Round [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff Bingo, M/M, No Hale Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Three different holiday meetings that all lead to Stiles figuring out exactly who Peter is after meeting him at spring break.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Fluff Bingo Bonus Round [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671199
Comments: 42
Kudos: 453
Collections: Just Write! Fluff Bingo





	Three Damned Good Holidays, and Maybe a Few Awesome Orgasms

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Post Series  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2019 Fluff Bingo challenge. Bonus round for fluff needed during COVID-19 kerfuffle. For the prompt: Holidays  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Spring break was the worst. Stiles hated it. He would rather stay on campus and work on anything that he needed to do, but he was forced out into the wilds of the world where his friends made the decision that he was going by telling his father that he needed it. It wouldn't be that bad, but Stiles knew from the last three years of spring break that once they hit whatever exotic locale that Lydia had picked, he would be left to his own damned devices. They were all about getting him out and getting him socializing, but once they were there.

Stiles knew that the moment his father brought up spring break that someone had blabbed that he hadn't been planning on going with the group. The only reason that he was friends with any of them was that Lydia had kept him close in high school to make sure that her biggest rival for Valedictorian was where she could watch him. Stiles had gone along with it because that meant that Jackson had left him alone for the first time since he had noticed Stiles.

He and Jackson had even become friendly once Jackson learned that Stiles' so-called crush on Lydia was him trying to act straight. Then Jackson had introduced him to Danny in eighth grade, and from there, the straight ship had sailed away. Danny was too nice for someone like Stiles, so they remained good friends.

"Is this seat taken?" a sultry voice asked.

Stiles looked up at the man who was standing between Stiles' lounger by the pool and the next one. He had a messenger bag in his hand, settling it onto the ground. He was handsome, at least a decade older than Stiles, but still, someone that Stiles would climb like a tree and ride into the sunset.

"Not at all." Stiles reached over for his drink and took a long pull of it. It was a virgin peach daiquiri. Once Stiles had hit the point in his work where he didn't mind getting tipsy, he would swap to one that was loaded with alcohol. The bartender knew well what stiles wanted, so for every virgin one he got, the alcohol from it was "saved" for one of the ones where there was some, doubling it up and not charging him for extra.

"Working day?" the man asked.

"Excuse me?" Stiles asked as he pulled himself from the reading he was doing. All of his texts were on the tablet. He had rented the ones that he needed to read on for the week so that he didn't have to lug the texts with him. It wasn't like his friends were going to allow it anyway. This was better. He had the Bluetooth keyboard lying beside him on the lounger.

"You are in the Bahamas on a week where it's full of college students, and you are sitting there drinking a virgin drink, and you've not noticed me watching you for the last two hours. That means you are working not here for pleasure."

"Well, I would gladly be here for pleasure if I had the choice. My friends ditched me as soon as we got here, and I've not seen them outside of the one night they tried to drag me to a club. I went, they left me again, and then I went back to my hotel room."

"Then, why did you come?"

Stiles spared a glance for the man, seeing that he had stripped out of his T-shirt and was showing off a nicely tanned upper body with what looked like a six-pack on his stomach. Stiles had no clue why the man was even looking at him. Stiles was in a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. He wasn't dressed or undressed to impress.

"My friends think that getting me out of my dorm room is the best thing in the world. That me just being around them makes me have fun, even if they don't realize that they don't include me on anything. So when told them I wasn't going this year, they underhandedly told my father who worries about me disappearing into my job and never coming out for a husband and that 2.5 kids that everyone seems to want."

"I see, and when does graduation happen?"

"This spring."

"And you always do what your father wants?"

"I hate to disappoint him, and the sad looks on his face are more than enough. We are all that we have left, and so yeah, I'll do this for him." Stiles shook his tablet. "It's not like I didn't bring all of my schoolwork that I needed to do with me. I have the main things done just some reading for classes next week and the final edits on my last paper for my econ class." Stiles looked at what the man had pulled out. One of those sleek, top of the line computer/tablet jobs that made Stiles salivate over wanting one. "What about you?"

"I'm playing chaperone for the mass of children that my siblings had. They are still sleeping away a night of debauchery. I don't know why they sent me along. None of them had done anything worse than what I did when I was in high school, and they are in college. As long as they don't get arrested, I'm not gonna pay a single bit of attention to them, and my siblings know that. So I brought work along with that I can do while lounging at the poolside."

"Cheers!" Stiles said as he lifted his drink up again and then took a sip before turning back to his work.

An hour later, Stiles brought up the application for his writing and started to work on the conclusion to the one paper that he had wanted to read a little ahead before making. He sighed as he stabbed at the button to connect his keyboard to his tablet and sighed when it didn't work. He would have to touch type on the screen it seemed. The blue light was blinking, mocking him.

Stiles leaned back on the lounger, looking up at the umbrella. Something heavy landed on his stomach. He looked down to see that it was a tablet with a keyboard. Stiles looked at the man beside him.

"You should upgrade to something better. Those are the worst keyboards for connectivity on the market."

"Yup, I'll do that with the little food money that I have. Thanks for the tip." Stiles didn't even touch the tablet at all.

"It's a stock model I was supposed to play around on and give my boss what I think of it. You use it and tell me what you think about it. How long are you here for?"

"We leave Saturday."

"Good. So do I. Keep a running document about what you think about it, and I'll hand that over and then accidentally leave that here. I like the one that I have, and no amount of kissing arse will make me swap."

"Dude, this thing is like a thousand dollars."

"Yes, I know."

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him. The man just smirked back at him. It was like a challenge.

"And what else do you want for this?" Stiles asked, picking up the tablet and waving it.

"Oh, you want me to ask for more than the notes?" The man closed his tablet up and turned to face Stiles, leaning in and resting his elbows on his knees. "What else are you offering?"

Stiles just raised an eyebrow at him. "Men like you don't do favors to boys like me without wanting something else in return."

"Ah, so you are versed in the ways of the world. I thought you might be a sheltered academic. I think I like it much better when the boys flirt back." The leer on the man's face was downright pornographic. Stiles wondered if getting aroused at the pool was a good idea about two seconds before he just said fuck it.

"You call this flirting?" Stiles asked.

"For my tastes, yes. Might not be traditional, but how many times can I ask someone if it hurt when they fell from heaven."

"My favorite is when someone tells me that I look like their future ex-husband."

"Oh, that's delicious. Though I don't think I would ever let someone like you divorce me."

"Keep it in your pants until dinner. We can discuss whatever else we need to then."

"But lunch is closer."

"I've already got lunch ordered to come to me here, and I'm not changing that up."

"If you are so stretched for money, why are you getting room service?" Peter asked.

"Because my friend is footing the bill. The first year they made me come, I bought power bars and sandwich meat and made every meal like that. She was offended about it, and since then, she's paid for everything. Her parents give her money instead of affection, so I have no problem letting them foot this bill."

"How devious of you. At least my family gives the kids money and affection. Though sometimes I think affection is too much."

Stiles turned to the new tablet and booted it up. It made him create an account, and he linked it with the one that he had for his current tablet. It was a much run down model that he had bought second hand because while the tech was pricey, it was at least worth it. All of Stiles' technology was second hand Hale Tech items. His phone was the only thing he bought new, and he lived on it, so it was worth the money he saved up every few years.

It took little time at all to sync everything from the old tablet to his new, and he shut it down. The keyboard was perfect and responded, almost like it was reading his mind. He finished up everything that he needed to and found that he was in love with the tablet. He really didn't want to have to give it up.

* * *

"Stiles, I want you to meet my husband, Gregory. Greg, this is Stiles, the new accounting hire that I was telling you about."

"Ah, yes. Noah's son."

Stiles nodded his head and held out his hand. The Fourth of July party that the Hale's were putting on at their house was a big deal. Stiles had wanted to go to it for years, seeing everyone at it from the woods of the house. He hadn't expected to be invited. He was the lowest of the low in the accounting department at Hale Tech. Hell, he had been shocked to be offered the job before he had even graduated college with his masters under his belt. Though as Lydia said, people who finished that kind of thing up early were ones who were snatched up.

"I see you brought work with you," Greg said as he pointed at the tablet in Stiles' hands.

"I don't do well just sitting, Sir."

"Oh, I remember that at the fundraiser thrown for the Sheriff's department that one time. Rube Goldberg machine that nearly destroyed all of the food." Greg had a smile on his face, and Stiles couldn't help but start to blush at it. It was one of the biggest things he was known for, outside of just being the Sheriff's son.

His father had been happy that he had got on at the main headquarters for Hale Tech, which was located just inside the Beacon Hills border. It meant that he wasn't moving to LA or New York to work at one of those, even though he had put on that he was interested in that. Hale Tech paid for moving and the first six months of rent while people got settled. Working for Hale Tech meant you were set for life if you actually were a hard worker. Stiles had no other way of being other than being a hard worker.

"Let me see what you brought to keep yourself from being a terror."

Stiles pulled the tablet from under his arm only to hear Greg gasp.

"That's still in the testing phase, how did you get it?"

"I've had it for a few months, Sir. A gift from someone I met. I fill out the forms every time something goes wrong, or there is something I love. This was the only thing that got me through the last two months of school since my laptop broke on me. My other tablet was slow, and the keyboard for it sucked. I think the guy felt bad for me."

"I see." Greg took the tablet and looked at the serial number on the back. It wasn't long like the normal ones were. The ones for testing were more singular so that it was easier to track to who had been given it. Stiles really hoped that Peter didn't get into trouble. He hadn't thought that anyone would notice. There wasn't a lot of difference in looks between it and the model before. "I design these, the cases and everything, and it's how I knew which this was. The camera on the back is vastly different than the others. Well, I'll have to make time to meet with you to discuss your findings in person. I wondered why he had been ducking me about that. I swear I'll have to break the one that he has."

Greg wandered off, talking to himself. Stiles found refuge in an area where there weren't a lot of people and fewer chairs and he just people watched. There were other employees like him there, but the rest were investors or friends of the Hales. All of the Hale children were there as well as their parents.

A hand covered Stiles' mouth, and he nearly screamed, but when he inhaled to do so, he smelled Peter's cologne. It was something that he had never smelled before.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here all alone? Watch it, or Mrs. Hale will barter you off to one of the unattached girls in the family, or boys once she finds out you like guys."

"What are you doing here?" Stiles hissed when his mouth was finally released. He turned to look at Peter, but the man's hand gripped his chin and kept him looking forward.

"Sneaking around like I always do. Making sure to never stay talking to anyone long at all. I've made my appearance. Food has been consumed. It's time for me to leave. Why don't we go back to mine?"

"I can't just leave."

"Gonna be the goody-two-shoes?" Peter asked.

"Well, there is that, but also my father won't be picking me up for an hour when he does his patrol. I can't leave earlier, or Mrs. Hale will know that something is up.

"An hour, huh? Fine. I'll send a car to your house in an hour and a half, and you can come to mine then. I'll go and get ready, stroke my cock while I think about you. You wouldn't believe how happy I was to see you across the yard here. I thought I would never see you again, but here you are. Do you want that, Pretty Boy?"

Stiles nodded his head. All he could see was Peter lying on a bed stroking his cock. He had seen it enough during spring break that Stiles was pretty sure that he knew everything about Peter's body.

"Good. Now I need your address." Peter lifted Stiles' phone from his suit pocket and held it out for Stiles to unlock. Peter put in his phone number and even took a quick selfie to add the image to the contact information. Peter nipped at the back of Stiles' neck before he was gone.

The last hour of the party flew by, and Stiles was neck-deep in working on his tablet so that his father didn't ask him much beyond how it went. It was a working meal for Stiles, so there wasn't a lot to talk about. Stiles' Jeep was in for much-needed repairs since Stiles now had a steady paycheck coming in, so his father had dropped him off at the party and promised to pick him up. It was right on his patrol route for the day, so it was easy.

"Might head out with some friends, so don't be shocked if I am not home tonight when you get in."

"Got it."

Stiles was pretty sure that his father assumed that he was just going to a friend's to play games all night long. It was Friday, and he had the weekend off. He wondered if Peter wanted him to pack a bag for the weekend or if this was a one-night thing. Hell, it might not even be a whole night.

Stiles stayed in his suit, but he packed a bag for the weekend, just in case. He could easily leave it behind if Peter said he didn't need to bring anything. Stiles texted him and watched as he read the message and then started to type. He hadn't replied to the message with Stiles' address, but that was okay, Stiles saw that he read it.

The message that came through was to pack a bag as he wasn't leaving until Sunday night if that was what he wanted. Stiles nodded his head and grabbed his bottle of Adderall to make sure that he had more than enough to keep him going through the weekend. Peter always left everything up to Stiles. He hadn't regretted, nor would he ever regret agreeing to go back to Peter's room at the hotel in the Bahamas. It had been better sex than he had gotten in his previous years at college, and Peter never got upset if Stiles said he hadn't done something before but would love to learn.

Stiles had learned more about his body in that short week than he had in the previous years.

The car arrived right on time, and Stiles made sure to get inside of it as quickly as possible. He really didn't need his nosy neighbors telling his father that he was getting into a strange vehicle. They would, too. They lived to tell on him even though he was now a grown adult with a degree and what could be the best job for that degree. Stiles looked to see that the partition was up on between the front and back seats, so he dug into playing on his phone. It was the newest Hale Tech model. Every employee got one when they started at the company. Stiles's bill for phone service also could be taken out of his check spread across each paycheck. Stiles liked that as if he did that, he was on what was considered a family plan. He had been able to get his dad on there as well, and it was better than the plan they had been doing.

"We are here, Sir. The penthouse apartment. Joe will give you the key needed to get up there once you tell him who you are here to see and your name," someone said. Stiles assumed it was the driver, but then he didn't know if there was someone else besides the driver up front.

"Thanks," Stiles said loudly enough that he hoped that whoever was up there heard him. He slipped out of the car and found that he was in front of the posh apartment building that was in the middle of town. It would be an eyesore, but the areas between the windows were painted to look like a forest scene, making it at least look like a work of art instead of a near skyscraper of a building that blocked everything else around it.

Stiles got the key from Joe. It was a key card, and it had his name on it. Well, just Stiles, but Stiles was pretty sure that Peter didn't even know his last name, Stiles didn't know his and Peter was a common name. There were thirty registered in Beacon Hills for the five-year gap on either side of what Stiles thought Peter's age was. There was a singular elevator that had "penthouse" written across it, so Stiles walked over to it and slipped the card into the slot for it, and as soon as he did, the elevator doors shut and started up. There were no buttons other than the standard call for help and stop buttons.

The doors opened, and Peter was standing there in his suit pants with the jacket gone and his shirt already undone to show off his skin. He had a glass of what looked like wine in either hand.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Peter said.

Stiles raised his eyebrows at that. There was nothing humble about this penthouse apartment at all.

"Okay, fine. Welcome to my abode." Peter had a smile on his face as he said it, though. He handed Stiles one of the glasses before tugging him into the apartment. It was a massive open floor apartment. There was a row of doors on the one side, bedrooms and a bathroom, Stiles assumed, but the rest of it was open. There was an office-like area with a desk and tables, along with bookshelves that lined the walls on either side of the corner. The living room and a large dining area with a huge table that looked like it seated twenty, which was covered in paperwork and a smaller table that sat about four, maybe six if they didn't mind bumping each other. The kitchen was massive, with every single kind of machine needed to make any meal at home, including a pasta maker.

It was precisely the kind of place that Stiles saw Peter having.

"I have food coming for dinner. Steaks. I remember what you liked with it, so unless you want something different, we can eat when that arrives. Until then." Peter reached out with his now freed hand and pulled Stiles along with him toward the door at the outside corner of the room. He saw that the penthouse didn't stop at the elevator like he thought. Instead, there was a large seating area back there with a massive TV and couches, chairs, and sunken seating. It was like a home theater. Stiles really liked that.

The bedroom was opulent and looked like the perfect place to just lay in bed. The wall that looked out into the wooded area at the edge of the city was nothing but glass. It was beautiful. Stiles walked over to it and sipped at the wine. He listened as Peter shut the bedroom door and then came up behind him. An arm wrapped around Stiles' stomach as he looked at the city below.

"I like having windows that I can get a lot of sun in, and this was the only way that no one would have a direct line of sight on me. Though I guess that I just also like being on top."

Stiles shuddered at the words. He knew that the words were subterfuge. Stiles had fucked Peter more than once during that week and ridden him several times. He liked being in control, but he didn't have to be the one doing the fucking all of the time.

Peter's hand started to unbutton Stiles' shirt even with his suit jacket still on. He tipped his head back to allow Peter the access that he wanted.

"Drink your wine," Peter said.

Stiles drained what was in the glass in one uncouth swallow, knowing that with his head tipped like it was, Peter's eyes were going to be on his neck, watching his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed.

"I want to fuck you against the glass."

"Yes," Stiles said. The hands worked his shirt the rest of the way open and then started to take his jacket off. He left the shirt, knowing that while it wasn't Peter's, Peter loved to leave him in open shirts like that while fucking him.

Stiles had never thought that a fuck-buddy relationship was something he would like, but with Peter, he found that he wanted, and he wanted it a lot. When pushed, Stiles pressed himself to the glass. Peter had fucked him against the wall enough during their escapades that he knew exactly what Peter wanted. He felt his pants being undone, and then his shoes untied. It was a process but one that Stiles knew well even though he hadn't done it since spring.

Peter pressed into his back, his hands touching everywhere on Stiles while he was trying not to ask to suck Peter off. Oral sex had been a means to an end for Stiles before this. Peter had made him love it. Getting it, giving it, just everything about it. Peter looked at sex like it was something to take your time to enjoy. The orgasm was great, but the building up to it was just as worthy of being enjoyed. It's why Stiles blamed him for the dry spell he'd had since getting back from the Bahamas.

Slick fingers pressed into him had Stiles dropping his head onto the glass.

"Were you playing with yourself today? Is that why you are all loose, or did you play with someone?" Peter asked. There was a hint of the answer that Peter wanted to hear in that, but Stiles didn't even feel like lying.

"Myself. Fingered myself to orgasm in the shower this morning."

Peter pushed into him and then curled his hands over Stiles' where he was bracing them on the glass. Sex was great, it felt like heaven with peter there. Stiles could just see him in the little bit of his reflection in the glass. Peter buried his face into Stiles' neck but not before he saw the flash of red in his eyes.

Stiles came with the rush of having an Alpha werewolf with his mouth wrapped around his neck, but there was no threat of being turned. He had wondered about him with the off-handed comments like how he knew his drink was a virgin having never touched it. How he could tell when Stiles was just a tad too worked up. It all slotted into place. He wondered how it worked with the company. There had been something digging at the back of his mind since he had met his boss. Derek was the one that oversaw him and a hundred other people, but there was something about him knowing who was the most stressed can claiming them down. Before, Stiles had thought that it was just him being a good boss, but now there was more to it.

The Hales were all werewolves, born given their control. He wondered how they never figured out that Scott was a werewolf. Then he remembered that the Hales all went to Devenford Prep, and when Isaac became one of their wards, he went there a well. He felt the threat of human teeth on him as Peter came.

They stayed there like that as they both came down from their orgasm high.

"Why don't you wolfhandle me into bed," Stiles said.

Peter let out a growl, and then they were moving. It wasn't until Stiles was being dropped on the bed that it looked like Peter finally got what Stiles had said.

"And how do you know about that, my Sweet?" Peter asked. He kneed up onto the bed and stalked up to where he was staring down at Stiles.

"My best friend growing up was bitten by a werewolf freshman year when he went camping with his father. It ended up being what made his parents get back together. They all moved to the big city to find a pack for him. We still talk sometimes. He's got his own life with his pack there."

"And he told you what he was?"

"No, I figured it out by online research."

"And he lived here at the time?"

"Yes."

"How did you figure out what I was?" Peter asked.

"Small things, but mainly you didn't get your eyes hidden quick enough, and I saw the red flash in them."

"I see. Well, I'll have to be better about that, won't I?" Peter flashed his eyes at Stiles before ducking down to kiss him.

Stiles wrapped his hand around the back of Peter's head, and he groaned into the kiss. It wasn't going to take either of them long to get hard again, and Stiles wanted Peter to wreck him this time. He wanted to walk funny for days.

* * *

Stiles groaned as Peter held him still as he pushed up into him. Only when Peter was all the way in would he be let go so that Stiles could set the pace. This part, though, the careful breach was Peter's favorite part and whey Peter liked to take him on hands and knees. He liked this though as well, watching Stiles fuck himself on his cock.

Months of this meant that Stiles was more than able to fuck himself on Peter's cock the way that they both liked. It was almost too good.

"Are you sure no one is going to miss you?" Peter asked.

"Did dinner with dad already, and he's working and won't be until Black Friday shopping is over. We have all the time in the world."

"Good." Peter sat up and wrapped an arm around Stiles to pull him along as Peter settled himself against the headboard. Peter pulled his legs up to make a V with his body and then grabbed Stiles' hips to hold him in place. He didn't stop Stiles' movements up and down but made sure that Stiles didn't topple any direction that he shouldn't.

"Fuck," Stiles said as Peter started to thrust up as Stiles came down. Peter, it seemed, was trying his hardest to get Stiles off quickly.

Peter loved to fuck Stiles when he was sated and limp, moaning near the whole time. He said that he smelled wonderful like that. His release and then the scent of him being on that edge of almost too much was addicting, according to Peter.

Stiles dropped his head back and jerked back up, spinning. He thought it was the blood rushing to his head, but no, Derek was standing there in Peter's doorway.

"Mister Hale," Stiles breathed.

"You don't-" Peter started, but Stiles felt his body stiffen, and then they were moving, and Stiles was soundly dropping behind him.

"Uncle Peter, what are you doing with Stilinski?" Derek asked. He looked pissed off.

"Stilinski?" Peter asked. He turned and looked at Stiles. "That's your last name?"

"Don't even. You didn't even tell me yours, Peter Hale." Stiles knew of him but had never met him. He was the CFO for the company, and everyone, including his nieces and nephews, called him Mister Hale. Stiles knew that he should care about being naked in front of Derek, but he really only cared about what Peter thought.

"Mom wants you at dinner, she told me to drag whatever trollop you were fucking in as well. I don't think she expected you to be dipping into the company pool. You've always kept yourself out of that. I guess I see now why he was hired."

Stiles hissed and started to move, werewolf or not, he was going to punch him. An arm around his waist stopped him.

"Nephew, I would leave before he decides that the pretty new wolfsbane blades that I gave him to protect himself are best used on you. Tell your mother that Stiles and I will be there for dinner." Peter looked at the wall to the clock that was there. "It's not for two hours. If you must babysit, then go down and wait in the car."

Derek looked like he wanted to fight that, but he nodded his head and left. Stiles slumped down to the bed. He looked at Peter, who was staring at the door. It was several minutes before Peter's body relaxed. 

"I didn't even hear the elevator or hear him until you said, Mister Hale. I thought for a second you were trying to get us into role play. My sister is not going to let this go." Peter turned to look at Stiles. Both of their cocks were soft, and it didn't seem like they were going to pick up again. "I want to make sure that I have everything correct. You are Stiles, but you are also Mieczyslaw Genim Stilinski?"

"Yes."

"I would go by Stiles as well. Well, that explains that part. You were hired based on what a few people above Derek thought about your academics. I made the final decision between you and three others. I like to pick one person each year that is hired straight from college if we have the opening. Your academics were top-notch, and you seemed like someone who could easily learn everything that we do to make sure that you can work anywhere in the Accounting department. You were not hired because of this. It's evident by the fact that I didn't even realize that you were who you are. I have another question, though. Your father..." Peter let it trail off, and Stiles knew what he meant. It wasn't like there was a lot of Stilinski's in the area. Three and one of them was in an old folk's home and wouldn't live out the year with the issues that he was having. 

Stiles had heard his father on the phone about it but never cared. His grandfather scared him. He had since he was a child, and thankfully his father never made him go see him after that. "Is the Sheriff, yes."

Peter rubbed at his nose. He didn't look upset, just worried.

"I'm a big supporter of your father, and he's the job he's done since he was elected the first time. I have lunch with him Monday to discuss my next donation to his campaign for the coming year. What exactly have you told him about this?"

"Nothing. He thinks I'm with friends. He's a rather monogamous guy, and he doesn't understand sex for the sake of sex like this. I tried to talk to him about it once in college, but he got frustrated. So I lie every time I go out anywhere that I think I'm going to hook up with someone. It works for me."

"Well, that's something. My family is a bunch of gossips, though, and there is no way that he's not going to hear this. His damned deputy is the worst of the gossip, and I think it's half the reason why he employs him."

"Oh, yeah. Deputy Stevenson is mostly there for the gossip that he gets out of people. It's helped with cases before, but mainly it's best to know where there are going to be issues. I'll talk to him Saturday as tomorrow he's going to be dead. A double that ends in dealing with cranky Black Friday shoppers is not the time." 

"I agree. So let's get cleaned up and we can stop at your place for better clothes. No suit but something nicer than flannel. I love you in the flannel, but my sister is going to be pissed."

* * *

Stiles had been to the Hale house for more than the Fourth of July party that Talia had given. He had gone to dinner once with his father since then it had been a working dinner party for his father, but Stiles had been invited to give his father a buffer. It had been one where he had garnered a lot of donations for his upcoming run for Sheriff again. 

It felt different coming up this time with Peter. They had stopped and picked up better clothes for Stiles after making Derek leave without them. He had changed into them before leaving the house. Stiles had scribbled a note that he would be home late in the afternoon on Friday. The drive from there to the Hale House had been silent. Stiles was too worried about his job, and Peter was lost in his own world. He didn't even drive too much over the speed limit, which was something that shocked Stiles. Stiles knew that Peter loved to get tickets. He paid them off promptly and usually gave more than that when he did pay them. He never tried to get out of one and just took it. His father bitched about it enough. 

"It's fine. If they say a single thing that makes you feel like you aren't safe, we will leave. I'll make sure that you have a job somewhere, and you are taken care of if Talia has you fired."

"Thanks, I wasn't thinking about that, but now I am."

"Sorry." Peter opened the door for him, and Stiles stepped inside. The first person that he saw was Greg. Stiles swallowed. It was the moment of truth.

"Derek's hiding in the library. Something about knives."

"Yes, I told him to leave, or the wolfsbane knives that I gave Stiles were going to be used on him. If this is going to turn into a screaming match, I would rather Stiles not be here." Peter said the part about threatening his nephew so nonchalantly that Stiles wasn't sure that Greg caught that it meant that Stiles knew about them being werewolves. 

"No, it's not. I've already talked to everyone, including Derek. I knew that Stiles knew you at least in passing at one point. He had your tablet, the one that I figured you would never use. I knew you had given it to someone when I started to get feedback on it, and you were still using your old one. Then I saw him with it at the Fourth of July party. I figured it out it was when you had taken the younger ones to the Bahamas for spring break. I figured that you met him there and gave it away, as it when you meet a pretty thing, sex was there. I figured that both of you were going with what happens in the Bahamas stays in the Bahamas. Then I asked you about your newest conquest, and you kept it quiet but told me his name. You wouldn't have done that if you knew. Then I realized that Stiles he still has his given name on his work badge because he got the lady in HR who thinks no one should go by any other name than their given. I made sure he got a new one then with his nickname on it."

"Yeah, I taped over it, and even security hasn't given me shit on it after really noticing my name. I think they pitied me."

"I didn't know that Derek had been sent to drag you back by your ear or that you had begged off to have sexcapades as you told your sister."

"She demanded that I be there, so I was crude."

"As you always are when your sister demands of you instead of asking. I swear that you two are worse than the children. So let's go and have a good family meal. The first person to make a crude remark gets no dessert." 

Stiles allowed Peter to tug him along with him into the house proper. There was a massive table in the dining room, but there was only a handful of plates set at it. Stiles was escorted to one at the end while Peter sat down beside him. The rest of the Hales and their various plus ones came into the room. Stiles recognized Derek's wife, the head of security for Hale Tech, as she came in. Everyone who came in was someone that Stiles knew. He kept his mouth shut, though, as Talia entered the room. Her eyes looked at Stiles, and her face softened into a smile. 

"Let's get the elephant in the room out," Cora said as she grabbed her wine glass. She raised it up. "To Uncle Peter, keeping a lover longer than three fucks!"

"CORA JANE!" Talia screamed, but the table broke out into laughter. Peter picked up his glass and raised it up to her. She was sitting across from Peter, but there was no one sitting across from Stiles. 

"To Uncle Peter who found a lover that didn't run screaming the moment he told him what he was," Laura said. 

Peter looked at Stiles with a smirk on his lips and a raised eyebrow. Stiles picked up his wine glass. 

"To the Hales, who had a Bitten werewolf in their town for two years and never knew it!" 

Every single mouth at the table save Peter and Stiles' dropped. 

"What?" Talia asked.

"Yeah, that's the problem with having all of the kids, even after they have been taken in as a ward going to Devenford Prep, no one kept an eye on the high school. My best bud was bitten when he was on vacation. The family ended up moving to LA to make sure that he had a pack after two years, and he wasn't finding a good enough anchor, and no one stepped up in town. I mean, I wasn't sure what to look for as I just had him to go by. I knew that Born wolves were vastly different. Then I saw Peter do something that I knew what he was. It wasn't hard to go from that to you were all wolves. Especially with Derek's ability to figure who is the most stressed in the office and help."

Stiles knew that all of the Hale's were shocked, outside of Peter.

"I told you to have a presence in the high school," Peter said after a few minutes of letting it all sink in with his family.

"Yes, well, I guess you were right." Talia took a few seconds to compose herself. "Is the bite something you want?" 

"Nope, plenty happy being a human. Though I would prefer it to death or vegetable or severely disabled life. Scott's Alpha already knows that about me, just not anything else. I am going to assume you and Peter are both Alphas?"

"Yes." 

"Good. Two packs or one?"

"Two. Peter has his own inside of Hale Tech. He takes in the loners who don't want to be part of a big happy family," Talia said like it offended her.

"Dude, judgey much?" Stiles asked. Stiles could feel the tension in the room. He really didn't care. "I had a damned good family, and then mom died, and Dad and I were left to pick up the pieces. Yeah, it took a while, but I would never try and fit into a family that couldn't accept me for who I am. Yeah, being a werewolf changes you a little bit, but even wolf packs have loners who live on the edge, the rest of the wolves don't try and change them. Why the fuck would you try and change who someone is that much?"

Peter was smirking, and Talia looked like she had sucked on a lemon. A knock on the door stopped her from saying something.

"I got it," Cora said as she jumped up. 

Stiles wasn't paying attention to her, but after a moment, all of the wolves at the table stiffened up, and their eyes moved toward the doorway. Stiles turned his head to look. Cora came into the room with his father on her heels.

"Mrs. Hale, rest of the Hales." Noah looked over all of them before looking at Stiles. "I thought you were going to your friends." The way that he said friends told Stiles that his father knew that Stiles had lied to him. 

"I said friend. I was going to hang with a friend. The Hales decided to kidnap me."

"You mean Peter. Parrish saw you in his car at a light and told me."

"Sheriff, would you like to join us? Today is a day of revelations." 

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, it seems that young Mister McCall's reasons for leaving Beacon Hills was figured out."

"Yes, his parents got back together, and his father got a job in LA."

"He was bitten," Greg said.

"What?"

"And your son has known since then." Talia gave Noah a smile. "Join us for food. I'm sure you can take your dinner break now?"

"Sure." Noah sat down beside Stiles.

Stiles was kind of glad his father knew about all of this. He could stop worrying about his father then. If he knew he wouldn't do something stupid. 

"So exactly how long have you and Peter been an item?" Noah asked. 

Peter opened his mouth but shut it and grimaced. 

"I don't think I like that," Noah said.

"I met him over spring break," Stiles said. 

"And?" 

"I've been exclusive to him since then," Peter said. 

Stiles turned and looked at Peter. Peter was looking over Stiles' head at his father though so Peter couldn't see what was going over Stiles' face. Noah groaned, and it made Stiles look at him. 

"Well, at least you didn't go into as much graphic detail with this one as you have others. Thank you for sparing my dignity while lying to me about my son."

"In all fairness, while Uncle Peter might have been exclusive to Stiles, they didn't know each other's last names until this afternoon when I surprised them during sex." Derek looked a little smug at that.

"So, you didn't know you were banging my son?" Noah asked.

"Oh, God," Stiles said as he buried his face in his hands. 

"No, Noah, I did not. I also wasn't aware he worked for us. That pesky first name of his is the only thing on his records at the office. And I don't drop my last name to people who I meet up with once. I forgot that I didn't give it to him in July when we met back up. It's been quite a day."

"Yes. I can see that."

A few people entered the room, and it drew Stiles' attention. They were dressed nicely but not in formal uniforms. One of them had a place setting for his father, and the rest had food that they settled on the table. 

"Thank you. Please, take what's yours and head home to your families," Talia said.

All of them bowed their heads, and their eyes flashed before they left the room. Other Hale Betas.

"Their kitchen is in the middle of a major remodel. I offered up my kitchen for their use to cook a meal. They offered to finish the prep when you all arrived and to serve it up before heading home. I tried to tell them it wasn't necessary, but they are grateful for a kitchen to cook in."

"I had a deputy stay with me after his wife kicked him out and took all of his money. He was always cooking me breakfast. Couldn't get him to stop."

"Hey, Wilcox was awesome. He made better pancakes than you." Stiles defended his favorite deputy.

Laura started to laugh, and the rest of the Hales followed behind.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"He's one of Talia's Betas. It seems you make friends with all of the wolves in town, darling." 

"Well, at least I have good taste."

Stiles didn't think that he was ready for more revelations. Thankfully his father hadn't threatened Peter yet, but even the threat of Peter keeping his donations wasn't going to stop him. 

* * *

Stiles knew that something was up when he got back from his lunch break. No one was looking at him. They were all focused on their work. Stiles took his lunch at a different time today so he could slip in a doctor's appointment after he had been bumped from the schedule the week before due to the doctor being sick. Derek had approved it with happiness as he would rather have someone take a different lunch than miss a doctor's appointment. That it was Stiles didn't really matter. He hadn't treated Stiles any differently after finding out about him and his uncle. 

Dating Peter. He hadn't realized that Peter was dating him. He looked back, though, and knew that Peter feeding him and cuddling while watching movies wasn't just foreplay anymore. Peter had been stealth dating him for months, and he had never known it. The asshole figured that by the time that Stiles figured it out, he would be at least in love with Peter's cock and the orgasms he got and would try real dating. 

Stiles hadn't put out for a week after that, and his father found it hilarious. 

"What's going on?" Stiles asked the floor gossip as he near his cubicle. They shared a wall, so they were friendly.

"Mister Hale's on a rampage. There were two people fired, and they are getting sued for selling secrets to competitors. And that's just here."

"Which Hale?" Stiles asked. 

"Peter. He also came to your cubicle and was pissed when you weren't here. Stormed off, yelling at Derek. What did you do?"

"Nothing," Stiles said, and he meant it. He had been doing just as much, if not more work than he usually did. His review from Derek had been two weeks ago, and he was given one of the better scores according to the gossip. Derek said that if he could mark off for poor judgment in personal life, he would. 

"STILINSKI!" Derek yelled from his office right as the time ticked over, and Stiles was clocking back in from lunch. 

Stiles swallowed, and he headed toward Derek's office. Peter was standing at the window looking out, and he turned around. His face was soft.

"Everything okay at the appointment?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. Just a check-up and tests to make sure that I don't have anything from the Adderall and the like. Bloodwork came back fine, as close to perfect scores as one can get."

"What outstanding jobs do you have going right now, and can they be given to someone else?" Peter asked.

"I have one report I am working on, and it's an hour of work to finish it before I start the next. It would be easier for me to finish that and then give the rest over to someone else. Why?" Stiles felt his heart start to race. He had been doing well at staying perfectly in the line of the job. He didn't want to give a reason for anyone to think that being in a relationship with Peter was why he got or kept his job. 

"Someone has been skimming off the top of the funds for three different departments. Your father was talking a few weeks ago about the case you helped on by just seeing a board and putting the pieces together in a way that they hadn't. He said you were good at things like that."

"Yes, Sir," Stiles said. 

Peter gave him a soft smile again, and even Derek seemed to realize that Stiles was hanging on by a thread.

"You are not in trouble," Derek said. He stood up from his chair and walked around the desk to settle on the corner of it by Stiles. Peter came around as well as scooted the other chair closer. "A year and a half from now, this was going to be the next promotion that you got. From the moment that Peter saw your education as well as the hobbies that you had listed on your application, he set out a career path for you here. It's not changed except it's being jumped up. You'll go to salary and probably for the next while you'll be clocking at least sixty hours a week. We have no clue how deep this goes and who is in it. We need to have a clear cut reason to drag everyone into meetings, and then we can figure out the liars."

"We are already in touch with the FBI's white-collar crimes unit, but we want to keep as much of this internal as possible until we can't anymore. You find us names, and then we can dig into their lives to find out what is going on," Peter said.

"She said you were pissed."

"Yes, not at you, sweetheart. I didn't want anyone ambushing you, so I let them think you were in trouble. I had hoped to get you before you clocked on and made it to your desk, but Derek and I were on a call with Talia when we heard you hit the floor. Do you want this?"

"And it's always been the next step, always?" Stiles asked. He needed to be sure. He knew he could do it, do what Peter wanted him to do, but he wanted to make sure that no one could bring this back to him.

"Yes. It's on file with HR. You'll be directly replacing the only idiot we have caught so far taking money. It's how this all was hidden for so long. Laura caught a bit of numbers that were wrong before an investor's meeting. At first, it looked like someone flipped two numbers when they were typing it in, but the check made it known that it was happening more. You'll be working with Danny pretty closely."

"Ah, Danny."

"You two were at Beacon Hills High together, weren't you?" Derek asked.

"Yup. He's how I figured out I was not straight. We never did anything, but we are friendly. He's touchy."

"Yes, we know," Peter said. 

Stiles laughed, and the tension in his body left him. 

"You'll also be working with me closely, so late-night dinners will be a thing, and your place is too far, so mine will be where we go. This starts today. You can clear out your desk after you finish the report, and then we can get you set up in your office. It'll be beside mine." Peter looked smug.

"Wait, I'm moving floors? Who will be my boss?"

"On paper technically, I will, but for right now, you'll be reporting to Peter as you would if you weren't fucking him. We want to keep this contained, and you coming to me all the time would look weird. The two who were fired today were fired for morality clauses after the local police came to us with warrants for their arrest in things that have nothing to do with Hale Tech. It just came at the perfect time for what we want. They are gone, and now things are up in the air for the assholes who are stealing money." 

Stiles nodded his head. He was still processing. He was dismissed, and he walked back to his desk in a daze. He finished up the report and made sure that it was okay before sending it off, and then he started to grab his things to pack up[ and head to his office. He was sure that the rumors were going to spread like wildfire of him getting his new job. And it wasn't until he was getting on the elevator with his first box of stuff that he realized that whoever was doing this was going to be coming to him to try and get him to do what the other person had been. 

The Hales trusted him a hell of a lot more than he thought, Peter especially, and Stiles loved him for it. Now he had a job to do. He steeled himself as he stepped off. Peter was there outside of an office and waved him inside. 

"Do you have more things?"

"Yeah, two more boxes." 

"Albert," Peter said, looking at his secretary. 

"You got it, Peter." Albert stood up and headed toward the elevator. 

"He'll work for you right now as well, making copies and various things like that. He is trustworthy and is on the know," Peter whispered into Stiles' ear after he shut the door. "We can also see about fulfilling a few office fantasies of mine after hours. I would love to see you naked on my desk while I fuck you." 

"Jesus, Peter," Stiles said, but he wasn't going to say no. There were few things sexually that he wanted to say no to. He looked at the windows of his office and grinned at Peter. The cleaning staff was going to hate then for the mess they made of the windows. Peter grinned back at him, a devilish look in his eye.

The game was on.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. 


End file.
